The Department of Medical Informatics & Clinical Epidemiology (DMICE) of Oregon Health & Science University (OHSU) is seeking a Summer Research Experience Program (R25) grant to continue its highly successful summer research experiences in biomedical informatics for college students. The OHSU DMICE Summer Undergraduate Research Program has provided paid internship opportunities for college students to work intensively with faculty on current research projects for 10-12 weeks during the summer for four years, starting in 2007. The program was expanded in 2009-2010 with American Recovery and Reinvestment Act funds, and we hope to continue the expanded program for the next five years. The main goal of the program has been to introduce students to careers and possible pursuit of graduate study in the OHSU Biomedical Informatics Program through participation in research projects if biomedical informatics faculty. For the next five years of the Summer Internship in Biomedical Informatics for College Undergraduates, we will build the same approach that we have developed after four years of experience with the program. While the program is relatively mature at this point, we will seek feedback from the students and faculty to make changes to improve the program. Student activities for the summer will consist of the following components 1. Working on a summer-long research project under direct faculty mentorship for 10-12 weeks 2. Participation in a weekly conference to learn more about the field of biomedical informatics generally, the projects of their peers and their mentors 3. Taking part in summer internship activities offered by OHSU to all interns on campus 4. A symposium at the end of the summer to learn public presentation of their results and have a presentation they can take with them for future presentations 5. Participate in writing up their results, leading to publication